Hunfrid Silentstone
by silverwell
Summary: The misadventures of a Hellsguard trying to make it in Eorzea. After his culinary business in Gridania utterly falls flat, Hunfrid heads to Ul'dah to try and rebuild. T for violence, language, partial nudity.
1. Intro

**Author's Note:** This is the story of Hunfrid Silentstone as I RP him in Final Fantasy 14. Yes, the whole thing is going to be derived from actual RP events, while in-character, in a MMO. All events are subject to (reasonable) adjustments. All other player characters are subject to the permissions of their players.  
Updates: Dec. 21, 2013, Minor adjustments in Ch1 for better flow, removed flyer for The Lighthouse at the end of the chapter. Posted Ch. 2  
Dec. 27, 2013, Posted Chapter 3  
Jan. 2, 2014, Posted Chapter 4

* * *

Three years ago.  
The air was getting gradually hotter and more arid as the caravan neared the border of Ul'dah's territory. Hunfrid welcomed the change. Even though the air still felt foreign in his lungs, the heat reminded him of the stifling, dry hot air of the northern reaches of the Abalathian's Spine. Though he ached to return to his parents and older sister, he had no choice but to leave and earn enough to help them get by.  
Hunfrid never wanted to be a bodyguard like his brother when he had left long ago. Hunfrid wanted to cook. But that dream was short lived in Gridania. He could never get the recipes quite right. So he was stuck with odd jobs to get by, sending what little he could back home.

The midlander man sitting next to Hunfrid looked up at him, "How in blazes do ye stand this heat?"  
Hunfrid chuckled, "We grow up near hell's gates. To say it's as hot as the sun is an understatement." The hyur frowned and shrugged, wiping sweat from his face.

Ul'dah slowly appeared as the caravans approached Scorpions Crossing. The desert heat hid all but the highest roofs. That was as far as the caravans went, leaving passengers to walk or rent a chocobo the rest of the way.  
Hunfrid was fine with that. He wanted to enjoy the stiffling heat and glaring sun as much as he could. The walk would only take until dusk, so it wasnt like he needed to hurry.

"Excuse me, sir!" A voice squeaked. Hunfrid looked down to a lalafell woman, and she continued, "You look like a nice, tough guy that could escort me and my wagon to Ul'dah. I can pay you, and put in a good word at the Inn!"  
Hunfrid smiled, "Of course. But dont you have a chocobo to pull your wagon?" The exasperated expression answered his question. "Allow me, then?"

As Hunfrid pulled the small wagon, the lalafell rested on her cargo. She introduced herself, and talked and talked while Hunfrid was content in seeing all the different shrubs and cactuses. Though he barely broke a sweat, Hunfrid's mind wandered back home.  
Hunfrid and his brother wrestled on the barren, black earth again, their exposed torsoes, arms and faces covered in dry dirt. Their mother would chastise them for getting their pants dirty again, but that was secondary to the fun they had. Hunfrid always lost to his brother's shear size, even though he was stronger than most his size. Why he didnt seem to be growing much was a mystery, barely standing over seven feet. But some Roegadyn didnt stop growing until their early twenties, so Hunfrid still had a few more years.

Hunfrid shook his head, dismissing the next memories of his brother's departure. Rarafu peered at him and asked, "If you're not Lohengarde, then where are you from?"  
Hunfrid stopped and looked back at her, wondering what he missed. "I am sorry, I am a Lohengarde."  
"Well, why'd you shake your head when I first asked?"

"That's far enough," a deep voice commanded. A Sea Wolf, two midlanders and a duskwight approached. Hunfrid turned to them while the other roegadyn continued, "Give us your cargo, or we will force it from you!" They each held a sword, except for the elezan that readied a bow.  
The lalafell squirmed in fright, imploring Hunfrid to do something. The Sea Wolf had a solid foot and a half to Hunfrid, and though the hyurs looked hesitant, the elezan seemed to have a very good shot the way she held her bow.

Hunfrid sighed, "But I am unarmed, miss." Rarafu clenched her fists and stared angrily at Hunfrid as the Sea Wolf demanded more urgently, "Your valuables! Now!"  
"This is coming out of your pay," Rarafu harrumphed. The Sea Wolf shoved one of the midlanders to the wagon, barking the order to start grabbing things.

"Enough!" A hyur barked as a troop of five armed and armoured soldiers marched to them. "We're taking you in!"  
The Sea Wolf hesitated as the midlander froze, half reaching for a satchel. The roegadyn barked, "Retreat!" They ran, the soldiers giving chase.

"What was that all about!" Rarafu scowled and threw her arms down. "Let's just go, Hunfrid! I dont want to stick around." Hunfrid gladly obliged, picking up his pace.  
By the time they approached the gate, Hunfrid was sweating. Rarafu thanked him for the ride, handing him the payment and promise to put in the good word at the Quicksand inn. She had followed through with her promise, and Hunfrid was pleasantly surprised with the welcome reception. Though the bed was harder than expected, Hunfrid slept well after supping on a chunk of bread and a glass of milk.

Hunfrid wandered the streets early the next day, taking in all the sites and sounds. A vendor was selling fresh hammer beak sausage and cactus water, and Hunfrid could not pass up. The small meal easily bested the half stale bread from last night.  
The coliseum was big. The seats were vacant except for a handful of onlookers while a hyur and a lalafel battled below. Neither seemed bent on victory, but rather to be only practicing. One onlooker pumped his arms, barking cheers and priase as the two practiced.

A young hyur stood next to Hunfrid, admiring the tactics and footwork before looking up at the larger man. "Your face is new. First time here?" Hunfrid nods and the hyur continues, "The Gladiator's Guild is always looking for fresh meat to join their ranks."  
Hunfrid frowns, "I cant wield a sword to save my life." The hyur laughs boisterously, slapping the large man's arm.

"A roegadyn with your muscles wont need a sword!" The hyur doubles over, laughing.  
Hunfrid lowers his gaze and sheepishly makes his way around the ring. Just as he is passing a set of doors, they burst open, a large Sea Wolf stumbling out with a strained growl. As an outraged curse followed the roegadyn, he rammed hard into the surprised Hunfrid. Hunfrid felt his leg hit the raised floor, tumbling over the curve and into the ring below.

The Sea Wolf was knocked out when they hit the sandy floor, and the two gladiators had to help get him off Hunfrid. "What in the seven hells was that about?" The hyur stared at the unconscious roegadyn. Another hyur yelled from above as she leaned over, "Boys, throw that arrogant hulk out!"  
"Up you go, Lohengarde," the hyur offered a hand. Hunfrid grasped the hand, though still used his own strength to rise. "Mind helping us get this one outta here?"

Hunfrid helped drag the Sea Wolf several doors away from the coliseum. The gladiators were grateful, offering decently payed work and a cot after they found out Hunfrid wasnt very good with any weapon they had.  
It was good work, moving supplies and boxes that were too heavy for most of Eorzea's races, setting up practice rings and outfitting training dummies.


	2. Summerford

_Crunch...!_  
Hunfrid stopped in his tracks and stepped back. A miniature airship with a cracked hull and broken propellers lay pathetically a few yards from a nearby trash pile. He wasnt surprised to see such a toy in the richer part of town, but the wonder of such a toy was soon overcome with the urge to try and repair it.  
It obviously needed a whole new set of propellers, and a new hull. Hunfrid picked it up and opened the hatch to see the wind up motor. That was in excellent condition for what Hunfrid could tell. With the screwdriver that he used to repair training dummies at the Gladiator's Guild, he removed the motor. Perhaps with scraps from the guild, Hunfrid could make a custom model. There were plenty of books to be found that can help, too.

While Hunfrid labored over a bench at the guild, static came through over the Lighthouse's linkshell. Since joining the small Free Company, Hunfrid wondered if he would ever be called to serve, even if he could not fight or cast any spells. He had since discovered his intuition in repairing almost anything, from basic training dummies to miniature windup toys.  
But at least the airship hull was taking shape, with the help of a book from another local guild. With a few extra compartments, Hunfrid could store nuts and bolts in it while he made repairs. What he could use as propellers, he did not know just yet.

"Hunfrid," Mylla interrupted his work, yelling from the other room, "we got more work to do!" Hunfrid knew, when the guildmaster called, you responded quick. Else, her fiery temper would teach you well. With a sigh, Hunfrid set the unfinished toy on his cot and left the cramped room.  
"You're going to a small town near Limsa," Mylla explained. "Gods know why they couldnt wait for a more local guild to respond, but since they're paying enough, I wont complain."

"What will I be doing?" Hunfrid inquired, perplexed.  
"You'll be doing what you're good at. Repairing broken dummies and fitting them for their local guard and military training. Apparently, the Limsa guilds are quite pre-occupied helping bolster the Maelstrom's forces with recent beastmen activity."

Hunfrid was glad to be getting out of Ul'dah for a while. The few days of travel time would give him plenty of time to finish the toy. One other guildmate joined him, a Sea Wolf that went by the name Howling Sword. He boasted about all the women he had bed with, though Hunfrid had learned that though Howl was good with a sword, he was a lot of talk and little else.  
Howl went on about a fine elezen he had met long ago while Hunfrid carved and whittled wood into miniature masts and propeller blades. When Howl slapped him on the shoulder in a jovial gesture, Hunfrid's knife slipped and cut his thumb. Howl apologized as Hunfrid wrapped a kerchief around the wound and just shrugged.

The boat ride to Limsa was less eventful other than Hunfrid finishing the second mast of the windup toy. The city was just as much the 'shining jewel' as Hunfrid had heard. Though he wished to have stayed for a few hours, the two were hurried to the caravan that would take them on their last stretch to the town near Summerford Farms.  
It was a quiet town, though more outpost than anything. Training dummies littered the inside of the wall as it stretched and curved up a gentle hill. Most were in disrepair and covered in grime. Hunfrid sighed, knowing he had a long day of work ahead.

The mid-afternoon sun pleasantly warmed Hunfrid's bare arms and chest as he finished the second to last dummy. The mini-airship started to labor as it hovered next to him, a few bolts left on the deck. Hunfrid wiped his brow, grasped the almost wound-out airship and took a step back to admire the fixed dummy.  
A curious young Sea Wolf woman paused nearby. She tilted her head, observing the stranger, speculative. "What are you doing?"

Hunfrid looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Just fixing up the training dummies." He stepped back to the dummy and turned the arm on the joint, "Good as new. Almost."  
The woman approached, rubbing her chin as she watched. "That is good, I suppose."

"I wont mind the company if you wish to stay. I only have one left to fix up." Hunfrid smiled and pointed his thumb at the last dummy behind him. She didnt immediately reply, but when she didnt leave, Hunfrid thanked Menphina. At last he finally had someone to talk to, other than a passing greeting.  
When the woman stepped closer to watch him work, Hunfrid introduced himself. She introduced herself, "I'm Red Hawk, though I also respond to Red." She looked like she never missed a meal, but by no means was she fat. "Why are you fixing these old things?"

Hunfrid wiped his brow again, "No need to waste an old dummie if it can be made good as new." He removed a rusted bolt, traded it for a new one from the airship, and tightened it in the socket. The arm moved more fluidly and with far fewer squeaks. "See?" Hunfrid winked at Red.  
Red eyed the dummie, "It still looks like junk." She looked back to Hunfrid, admiring the mini ship in his hand, "But that looks like new."

* * *

Hunfrid leaned back on the chair in his inn room. He sighed, exhaling slowly as he thought over what he would write to his family back home. It had been a while since his last letter, though not much had happened. Ul'dah had hardly changed in the few years he had been there.  
Should he include having met Red Hawk and their conversation that lasted for hours? Hunfrid couldnt help but grin, thinking back on their tease fest.  
He had said some people were a few arrows short of a full quiver, and when Red thought he was talking about her, she got upset. How that turned into her poking fun at him, Hunfrid could not remember. The next thing he knew, Red was feigning upset over being called dumb and chubby. Poor Hunfrid was all in a knot until Red started laughing at the shocked and upset reaction she had caused.

After an expansive yawn, Hunfrid lay the pen next to the inkwell. He crawled into bed and fell asleep before he could draw the covers over himself.

* * *

Hunfrid woke early the next morning, feeling well rested. When he didnt feel hungry, he just assumed to take a few pieces of fruit to-go, and start for Limsa. Howling Sword would eventually follow suit.  
He was just out of view of the gate when he stepped on a puk hatchling. It squealed loudly in protest, and as Hunfrid staggered backwards, it reared up with a flutter and sunk its teeth in Hunfrid's side. Hunfrid howled in agony, falling hard as the puk squeaked and hurried away.

He dared not look down for fear of dry heaving his guts out. Hunfrid never had the stomach to stand even an onze of blood. He blindly shoved one hand into his satchel, rummaging for the towel he had wrapped around the airship. With a tug, it unravelled and was hastily pressed against the wound.  
Panting, Hunfrid heaved himself to his feet and looked around. A nearby boulder would offer a nice perch while he recovered his nerves. The few yalms to it felt much further as Hunfrid grimmaced and gritted his teeth. Finally, he half dragged himself to the top of the boulder, and relaxed somewhat.

With a relieved sigh, Hunfrid took a moment to admire his surroundings. The nearby patch of orange trees looked inviting as the distant Limsa offered a comforting sight for sore eyes.  
"Hunfrid?" A familiar voice called from below. With a start, and almost losing his place on the boulder, Hunfrid looked down to see Red Hawk smiling up at him. She clamoured up to him and looked him over. With a gasp at the bloody towel, Red tugged away Hunfrid's hand to get a better look. "What did you do?"

Hunfrid looked away sheepishly, "I stepped on a puk, and it bit me."  
Red 'tsk'ed and frowned, "Let me properly dress that for you." She sat on her knees and rummaged through her pack. "I almost ran by you. I'm glad I didnt miss you." She pulled out a vial, "This will keep out infection, but it will sting."

Hunfrid kept his gaze away from his wound, stomach threatening to start heaving. "Just be quick, please," he croaked, paling.  
Red gave him an odd look, but obliged. She tapped a few drops on her hand and rubbed the liquid over the wound. Hunfrid sucked a breath through his teeth, resisting the urge to protest. It could not end soon enough.

"There," Red nodded. "Now to dress it. Can you take your shirt off?" Hunfrid gulped and tugged the tunic over his head. Red blushed lightly, "You have beautiful skin."  
Hunfrid started to turn a questioning look to Red, but the sudden addition of a bandage over the wound made him clench his jaw and tightly shut his eyes. "Hold still," she insisted.

It was over quickly. With an inspecting look over the bandage, Hunfrid smiled at Red, "Thank you." But when Red folded her arms and scowled at him, Hunfrid gulped. "Wh-what?"  
"First, your murderous airship toy, then a puk," she held out a hand. "Hand over the toy." Hunfrid gulped amd tugged the ship from his satchel. Red took it and examined the hull, "How do I open this thi- oh there it is." The hull opened, revealing the cogs, a few tiny rods and a pin. "How do I make this toy less murderous?"

Hunfrid sighed, "The pin. Without it, the crank to wind it up will be useless." Red fiddled with the ship and plucked out the pin.  
Tucking it away in her garment, she smiled at Hunfrid, "There." Hunfrid took back his ship and stared at it in his lap with a frown. Red nudged his shoulder, "What? It wont poke anymore holes in you now."

Hunfrid shook his head, "It's nothing." He looked up, admiring the patches of trees nearby and nods, "But now that I dont have a lethal airship to worry about, I can enjoy the view."  
Red followed his gaze, "The best oranges come from here." Hunfrid heartily agrees with a chuckled and Red continued, "Are you from Limsa?"

Hunfrid shook his head, braids wagging from the back of his head, "Ul'dah. Though, I do so miss Gridania, even if I had only seen so little of it during my brief visit. The forest is a beautiful place." He smiled faintly, gaze shifting over the horizon.  
"Ah, and you are a toymaker there?"  
"Huh?" Hunfrid looked at Red, "Oh, no. I work for the Gladiator's Guild, moving things and repairs. What would make you say I'm a toy- oh, my airship." He laughed softly, trying not to disturb his wound too much. Red added a heartier laugh and smiles at her new friend.


	3. Bullies and Friends

Back in Ul'dah, Hunfrid sat heavily on the stone bench attached to the fountain just down the street from the Quicksand. He rested his head back on the ledge, almost too tall to do so. Closing his eyes, Hunfrid hoped he wasnt finally done growing just yet. Roegadyn usually stopped growing by their twentieth summer, but sometimes didnt stop growing for another few years. Only at eighteen summers, Hunfrid still had at least a couple more years to grow.  
A pair of large Sea Wolves approached, each grinning or smirking and garbed in Immortal Flames coats. Hunfrid raised his head, looking at them, "May I help you?" He had a bad feeling.

"We require a... 'fee' of sorts, for the goodwill of the guards," one chuckled and glared. The other nodded, "Goodwill, and fer keepin' th' peace." Hunfrid glanced around for anyone else, heart sinking when he realised they were alone. When Hunfrid gulped, the first growled, "Your money, now."  
"I dont have anything on me," Hunfrid said, and he was truthful. The second guard punched a hand into the other palm, sneering, "Then we a' beat it from ye'!" The first guard threw a hard punch, landing on Hunfrid's cheek. The Lohengarde fell to the ground from the force, yelling from the sharp throbbing left by the hit.

The second guard stepped to the fallen Roegadyn and kicked him in the gut. Hunfrid yelled again and groaned, clutching his stomach and curling up. "Stop! I have nothing!" But Hunfrid's plea was only met with a few more kicks before the Sea Wolves left him, laughing.  
Hunfrid heaved, coughing up blood as he dragged himself onto the bench. He gingerly patted his side, hoping the mostly closed bite wound hadnt been torn open again. The bandage felt more damp, worrying Hunfrid. He pulled up his shirt enough to inspect the white cloth, and it was a few shades lighter than red.

Hunfrid stayed where he was, recouping himself before daring to find a healer. When his bandage got a little darker, he pushed himself to his feet and headed for the Gladiator's Guild. A healer was almost always on duty, or just a few minutes away, in the event an accident occured.  
When he told Mylla, she was furious at Hunfrid for not fighting back. She didnt stop yelling and scowling until the healer had ushered her out of his cramped room to let him rest.

Hunfrid didnt stir even once until that evening when his stomach growled. Though the healer had healed his bruised cheek and helped his side, Hunfrid would still need time for the hole to mend on its own. Hungry, he left his room. Mylla glared at him when he passed through the main room, but didnt stop him when he left.  
The Quicksand wasnt very crowded, most of the evening goers had already gone by now. Hunfrid hoped the two bullies had already had their fill and gone while he scanned the room for a table.

He almost tripped over a pair of legs, catching himself a half an ilm from them. Hunfrid stepped back, "I-I'm sorry, miss."  
The Sea Wolf woman rose to her feet and smirked, "S'alrigh', milord. A' should'nay 'ave 'ad me legs out there like tha'." She rubbed her temple just above her patched left eye.  
Hunfrid wrinkled his forehead, "Please, I am just 'Hunfrid'." He smiled, "I'm no lord."

"As ye' wish, milord-... Hinfrid. The name's Antares." She grinned briefly, and scowled, holding a hand to the linkpearl in her ear. "M'sorry, duty calls." She winked at Hunfrid.  
With a blush, Hunfrid nodded, "Menphina bless you."

* * *

Hunfrid couldnt sleep, tossing and turning on his cot. His ribs ached and hurt from the beat down earlier, and the thin blanket under him didnt help. Mind whirling with the day's happenings, Hunfrid groaned as he pushed himself up. He sat for a moment, closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Menphina, thank you for each night and morning, and for your grace."  
He slowly opened his eyes, and the mini airship sat off-center of a dull beam of moonlight. Hunfrid blinked and squinted, and the moonlight faded. Did Menphina try to tell him something?

As the week passed, Hunfrid spent as much of his free time as he could tinkering with a discarded cait sith doll. It had a metal skeleton still in very good condition, but its cogs, joints and cords were in disrepair. What stumped Hunfrid was a small, round hole that seemed to hold a little ball. He could not figure out what it was for.  
But the doll needed some form of power to animate, for there was no sign of any wind-up cranks. Did it need a small magitech power core? A little condensed magic would certainly do the trick. Maybe the Thaumaturge's Guild could help with that. The mages would surely know how, with all the things they could do with the aether.

When he finally got a day to himself, Hunfrid packed the doll in his satchel and made his way to the Thaumaturge's Guild. The building was imposing, looming over the courtyard like a tonberry. With a gulp, Hunfrid entered quietly and hesitantly, not very sure what to expect.  
A Lalafell garbed in a dark robe approached when Hunfrid had made a couple yalms inside. A tall statue with a curved blade glowered down at a platform of praying disciples. The Lalafell put a finger to his lips, urging silence. He beckoned Hunfrid to follow him, leading the Lohengarde to a side room.

"Just talk quietly," the shortling insisted after he pushed the door shut. He hopped onto a chair and gestured for Hunfrid to take another. When the other seat was taken, the Lalafell inquired, "You are obviously not very apt with the aether, so what brings you here?"  
Hunfrid tugged out the doll and showed the hole for the power core. "Im looking for a magitech power core for this."  
The mage's eyes widened, "Magitech? That's Garlean technology and beyond my understanding." He gazed inquisitively at Hunfrid, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "But... we do have an individual that can help."

* * *

Hunfrid couldnt believe his luck. The cait sith doll sprang to life on the table at the Quicksand, prancing before him on two legs while its eyes glowed a dim green. It soon calmed down, getting down on all fours and pawing around a circle. With a quiet thump, it laid down and acted like it was sleeping.  
Hunfrid smiled as he had admired the doll, leaning back in his chair. When it laid down, Hunfrid crossed his arms over his chest, thinking. If he could fix this doll as well as he fixed the airship, could he make a decent living as a tinkerer or toymaker?

He had to find out. Working for the Gladiator's Guild was great, but got boring after the first few months. Hunfrid headed for the market to see what he could bargain for the doll.  
Pushing through a crowd, Hunfrid aproached one of the advertisement boards that people posted requests to buy, sell or trade. There wasnt much out of the normal clothing or material requests. Before he turned away, a Free Company flyer caught his eye.

"Do you seek to gather riches beyond measure? Have a lust for notoriety so strong only the blood of the most dangerous foes will quench it? Perhaps you seek to rectify a life of bad choices with charity and service to those in need?  
Our company was founded to house a growing band of adventurers eager to stake their place in the world of Hydaelyn. We all have a place on this wide and wandering road. Find yours with us.  
Visit your local OIC administrator today!  
~Raandal Bennett  
Company Leader: Path of Oschon"

Adventuring! It sounded far more dangerous than what the Lighthouse had offered, but Hunfrid hadnt heard from that Free Company in a month. He shook his head and turned away, but hesitated.  
Hunfrid raised a hand to his chest, looking down at the ground. He was perplexed at the odd ache he felt. Looking back at the flyer, Hunfrid stared thoughtfully. He almost jumped out of his skin when the doll stirred in his hand.

The cait sith doll wriggled, and when its captor loosened his hold, squirmed to the giant's shoulder. It pawed the air, as if trying to point. When Hunfrid gave it a peculiar look, the doll patted his cheek with one paw and continued to point with the other.  
With a gulp, Hunfrid slowly understood, and murmured a short prayer for Menphina's blessing.

* * *

"Your name, age and profession, sir," the officer inquired. "We will mail your application to the Free Company leader and you will be contacted by one of their recruitment officers."  
"Of course," Hunfrid answered all the questions. When the application was finished, he was dismissed.

Hunfrid had gone several yalms down the street from the office before he stopped and slowly inhaled. His wound was hurting again. With a sigh, he found an empty bench and sat. With a quiet grunt, Hunfrid tugged his shirt up just enough to examine the bandage. It was light pink and otherwise still very dry.  
Relieved, Hunfrid smoothed down his shirt and leaned back. To his pleasant surprise, Antares stopped midwalk about a yalm in front of him. Hunfrid returned the smile that soon greeted him with a grin.

"Milor-... Ah, well, good seein' ye again! Ye look like ye could use a bit o' company?" Hunfrid nodded, motioning to the rest of the empty bench. Taking a seat next to Hunfrid, Antares gave him a friendly nudge on his arm. He winced when her elbow met the bruise from being kicked, Antares stared at him questioningly.  
"I-it's nothing," Hunfrid gulped. "How are you?" Antares narrowed her eyes at him, unconvinced. When she folded her arms and scowled, Hunfrid continued nervously, "It was a couple of Sea Wolves in Flames uniforms. They demanded money, and when I didnt give them any..." He gingerly patted his stomach, "They beat me down and kicked me."

Antares stared at him in disbelief, "Wha'?!" Hunfrid looked away sheepishly and Antares frowned, "Hunfrid, who were they?"  
He shook his head, "They didnt say."  
"Here," Antares grabbed one of Hunfrid's hands and pressed a linkpearl into his palm. "If they mess with ye again, let me kno'. I will teach them th' lesson of their godsdamned lives." She was serious. Hunfrid nodded, swallowing and making a mental note to not ever piss her off.

The next several days went by slowly as Hunfrid waited anxiously. He managed to sell the doll for a good price to a pair of expecting Midlanders. With the money, he purchased supplies to start on another mini airship and had enough left to send some things back home. Mylla wasnt very thrilled when Hunfrid told her he was going to try his hand at making toys, but she didnt argue against it so long as he didnt neglect his work at the guild.  
The week came and went, and the airship was done. Hunfrid posted a flyer at the market for the toy, and when he returned to the guild, found a letter waiting for him in his room. It was from the Free Company, inviting him to an interview all the way in the Black Shroud, far to the north. The date is for late next week, barely enough time to get there by chocobo.

* * *

Hunfrid huffed a sigh as he stood before the building at Hawthorne. Fearing he was late, he hurried inside and looked around. A handful of Midlanders and Wildwood Elezen went about their business while a few sat patiently on a bench.  
One Midlander woman looked up at Hunfrid expectantly. Tilting his head, Hunfrid approached her, "I am expected, miss. Are you Daphine?" She nodded and smiled.


	4. The New Healer

Daphine had left him with much to consider. The Free Company didnt have much need for a tinkerer, so she offered him to opt for one of the many disciples of war or magic. Healing had taken the greatest interest for Hunfrid, though he paled slightly when he thought of all the blood that could be involved.  
But with next to no skill with a weapon, Hunfrid considered healing to be the best alternative. Thaumaturgy just seemed too violent for his taste. So healing it was. But even then, there were options. Conjurery drew its power from the elementals and nature while Arcanima used 'logic to shape reality', whatever that meant.  
Having had been in Gridania for a few moons before, Hunfrid concluded that Conjurery would be the way to go. He had fallen in love with the forest, and a part of him wanted to return. It's not like he had to abandon his small toymaking and tinkering business alltogether, as he could always work that in between what the Conjurer's Guild had him do or study.

Hunfrid didnt realize where he was going, so lost in thought. He didnt notice the pair of Sea Wolves from before until it was too late. They each hooked Hunfrid's arms and half dragged the reluctant Lohengarde to a bench. Shoving him to sit down, one growled, "Ye had better have some gil on ye this time!"  
Hunfrid wrinkled his forehead and shook his head. His sinking feeling felt like he hit rock bottom as he tentatively reached for the link pearl in his ear, "An-Antares-?!" The wind was knocked out of his lungs, and almost immediately he was grabbed and thrown against the back of the stone bench. Antares' voice yelled through the link pearl, "Where are ye, lad!"

"Th-the founta-" Hunfrid yelled in pain when he was thrown to the floor. With a hard kick to his stomach, Hunfrid coughed out a few drops of blood and curled up. "St-stop!" Hunfrid cried. Another voice, a paniced one, spoke hastily through the pearl, but was soon quieted by Antares.  
"Next time, we'll take it from your hide," one Sea Wolf sneered before they left Hunfrid. They were gone by the time Antares showed up, and she looked to almost froth with fury.

"Where be those godsdamned-" the moment she laid eyes on the Hunfrid curled up, she took two steps to him and knelt, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Lad?" Hunfrid winced when she grasped his shoulder, and when he heard her voice, looked up at her.  
Hunfrid heaved, spitting up more blood as a Lalafell woman approached, "You must be Hunfrid! Sit still, this wont hurt one bit." She conjured healing magics, focusing them all around and through the Lohengarde.

With a relieved sigh, Hunfrid leaned heavily against the stone bench when the soothing magic did its work, "Thank you, miss...?" She introduced herself with a reassuring smile. "Thank you, miss Memeli." Hunfrid weakly smiled back and looked up at Antares with a somber sigh, "I'm sorry."  
"What fer, lad?" "I should learn to defend myself..."  
Antares scoffed, "Nay, yer jus' no' th' fightin' type."

* * *

"Oh hi there, Hunfrid!" Memeli's voice stopped him on his way to the Quicksand. "Feeling better, big guy?"  
Hunfrid nodded, "Very much so, yes." He smiled gratefully for the shortling.

Memeli smiled brightly, walking around the giant and reaching up to pat his butt. Hunfrid lofted an eyebrow at her, tilting his head in curiosity. "Huh. People usually over react."  
Hunfrid chortled and replied, "People are usually flirting when they do that." He winks, a grin spreading on his face.

Memeli inspected him, his reaction and expression, "Yet you have many lightyalms ahead of you to reach me."  
"It will be just a few steps for me," they laughed at his reply.

* * *

"I'll be heading back to Gridania for a little while to study more," Hunfrid explained. He thanked Menphina for the week without event of the bullies as he prepared for the trip.  
Antares grinned at him, "A' kno' ye'll do great. Healin' fits ye well." Hunfrid blushed as she downed more of her large bottle of ale. "Ye'll see, lad." She was about six or seven years older than him, but Hunfrid grew more fond of her company over the last week. She had even told her tale of what was behind her eye patch, to Hunfrid's intrigue and pleasant surprise.

Their conversation lulled and as the other patron's voices drifted around them, Hunfrid thought about Red Hawk. The last place he saw her was at a lonely bench near Limsa's port. At one point, Hunfrid was on his side in a fit of laughter as Red leaned over him to tickle him.  
They had talked for a while, and means to make money had been brought up. Red was more serious when she mentioned 'selling yourself' for money. Hunfrid detested the idea, but couldnt think any less of his friend for mentioning it.

Antares finished her ale, pounding the empty bottle on the table. The sound startled Hunfrid, snapping him from his revere. "Ye return from yer daydreamin'." Antares chuckled.  
Hunfrid smirked, "Just thinking about a friend I met." Antares gave him a knowing look and Hunfrid stammered, "She's just a friend, honest!" His innocent expression told Antares he was telling the truth.

When Antares swayed in her seat, Hunfrid gave her a worried look, "You feeling well, miss Antares?" She nodded, wiping the groginess from her eye. Unconvinced, Hunfrid offered, "Let me help you to your room."  
Antares frowned at him, and obliged with a nod and a grunt. Hunfrid rose to his feet and helped her up, tugging one of her arms over his shoulders when she wobbled. "Yer a sweet lad, lad."

* * *

"You will be heading to Bentbranch," E-Sumi explained. "There will be a Miqo'te woman with a wounded leg. I suspect you understand what I ask?" Hunfrid nodded, "You want me to heal her." The Padjal smiled back and dismissed him.  
Easy enough, Hunfrid thought to himself. But he couldnt help but sigh, hoping he wouldnt let down the Guildmaster. At least Bentbranch wasnt too far, about a half day there and a half day to return. Since it was mid-day already, Hunfrid would have to stay the night there and return the next day.

The sun was almost gone when he entered the tavern. He peered around, expecting to see any sign of a wounded Miqo'te. A few were there, but all seemed without apparent injuries. As he took a seat at a bench that wrapped around a support beam, a Miqo'te woman hobbled in. Fresh blood stained her pants, making Hunfrid look away and pale.  
The innkeeper eyed her warily, "You alright, Rhysa?" She just scowled and huffed, "I'm just fine. A room, now."

The innkeeper hesitantly added her to his book and turned to look for a key. Hunfrid rose to his feet and approached, "Miss? I'm a healer, and was sent to-"  
"I'm fine," came a firm interruption as Rhysa leaned on the counter. The inn keeper started taking his time looking for that key.

Hunfrid shook his head, his nervousness showing in his voice, "At least let me stop the bleeding." Rhysa stared in annoyance at him, but thankfully obliged. She hobbled to the bench where Hunfrid was and almost fell to the floor when she sat.  
Kneeling before her, Hunfrid inhaled sharply as he channeled the elements to start healing. He couldnt fully shake the sight of blood from his thoughts, but he gratefully found the elements answering his desire to heal the woman. The soothing magics did its work, at least for the most part. The wounds were sealed and the bleeding mostly stopped. She will have a few bruises and feel sore for a while, but bleeding to death was no longer a worry.

"Dont forget this," Rhysa opened a ripped part of her pants. Hunfrid gasped and staggered backwards, falling hard to his bottom. A two ilm piece of wood stuck out of her leg, caked and oozing blood. Rhysa scoffed, "Some healer you are!"  
Hunfrid took a deep breath to steady his nerves, "S-sorry. Hold st-still." He bit the inside of his cheek as he got back to his knees. With a deep breath, Hunfrid grasped the wood and tugged it out, quickly covering the hole with his other hand. It took a little longer to conjure the healing magic this time, but when he finally managed to seal the wound and stop the bleeding, he heaved a sigh.

Rhysa shoved his hand off her leg when he finished, "Enough pawing!" Sweat trickled down Hunfrid's face, and as he clamoured to take a seat next to her, wiped the sweat away. Rhysa folded her arms over her chest, extending her leg out and flexing her ankle. "Barely good enough."  
Hunfrid chuckled, "I'll take that as a 'thanks'. You're welcome." Rhysa stood and took a few steps. Her gait was not nearly as labored, but she sti limped slightly.  
"Good night," she stated matter-of-factly. Rhysa turned on her heel, picking up the room key on the counter as she left.

* * *

Hunfrid tossed and turned restlessly. His pillow damped with sweat as he stirred in his dreams.  
It was pouring so hard, the rain suffocated him. Lightning streaked through the sky as thunder boomed defeaning roars. Hunfrid was soaked to his skin as the rain pounded his skin and clothes.

He couldnt see beyond his arm's reach. When the lightning flashed, he thought he could see a familiar scene distorted by the rainfall. The rain ceased as fast as it began, revealing a soaked crater. Hunfrid instantly recognized it as one from home.  
"M-mother! Father..." Hunfrid cried. He ran hard and fast, aching to see his parents and sister. He skidded to an unceremonious halt at the door to their ash and mud hut.

"Mom!" Hunfrid hollered as he rushed inside. She was there, rising to her feet, "Hunfrid?" She was surprised, "I thought you were in Ul'dah?" Hunfrid was at a loss for words, approaching his mother. All he could think of doing was hugging her, and he did.  
"What's wrong, my baby," she asked, wrapping her arms around him. Hunfrid still couldnt find any words, and a looming sense of dread enveloped his senses.

A roar echoed outside, a terrible roar that could only come from one source. "Mom," Hunfrid cried. He feared releasing her from the embrace. "Where's dad and sis?" The roar boomed louder, and sounded much closer.  
"Your father will take care of sis," she replied, reassuringly. Hunfrid gulped and nodded.

The air boiled so suddenly and so hotly, Hunfrid jerked awake. He panted, realising he had only been dreaming the evening that the dreaded Bahamut had flew by them. He was only thirteen then, in his mother's arms as they waited for the terrible roars to finally stop.  
He missed them dearly. When Hunfrid looked out the window, the moon's rays slipped through the tree branches, and into his room. He got up, knelt in the moonlight and prayed.


End file.
